Possession
by Dark Hope Assassin
Summary: Sharing had never really been a practice Natsuki held in high regard. And years had done nothing to change that fact. //Kenji x Natsuki fluff//


_A/N:_ This fandom needs more lovin'. And I wouldn't be me if I didn't love pairings that don't get enough attention and fandoms that should be more famous than they are. So here's my first contribution for "Summer Wars" fandom~

* * *

_**Possession**_

* * *

Jinnouchi Natsuki regulated her breathing like her cousin Ryouhei-nii—a national baseball champion—had taught her while she ran the lengths of the spacious halls towards her destination.

She'd just been at the juniors' entrance ceremony in the main hall of the university, listening raptly to one Koiso Kenji deliver his valedictorian speech to his peers.

He'd been chosen to speak in front of his fellow Todai freshmen because of his impressive achievements in math for the last three years of high school. He'd not only been Japan's representative in the math Olympiad three years in a row, but he'd also scored highest of all the students taking part in it all three times.

The reason she had been so interested in what and how he'd say was, of course, because Kenji-kun was her boyfriend of three and a half years.

Natsuki had been so proud to watch him stand there in front of everyone, tall and confident, filled to the brim with enthusiasm and hopes. His words had struck a chord in the hearts of each one of his peers—she'd been able to tell by the looks on their faces—and she had swelled with pride as she regarded him on that podium.

After his course had taken off to attend some orientation and to be welcomed by their division's lecturers, she'd taken the first chance to worm her way out of the rest of the welcoming ceremony to go see him and tell him just how cool and awesome she thought he'd been up there.

However, when she reached the room he'd texted her he'd be in—her breath laboured from having run all the way there—she found him completely surrounded by a crowd of people.

Most of which were female.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she caught her breath before making her way inside the premise, taking her time.

Meanwhile, Kenji looked from person to person nervously, small beads of sweat beginning to form over his brow as his fellow students talked over one another, each hoping to snatch his attention to themselves.

"Koiso-kun, your speech at the ceremony was really inspiring! I was so touched!" an intelligent-looking girl enthused to his side and he thanked her politely, putting a hand behind his head nervously.

"As can be expected of our year's math genius—you were very cool up there!" another girl told him with a wide grin. He blushed and averted his gaze to his desk.

"Genius, you say—I'm really not _that_ good…" he muttered, embarrassed at the attention he had garnered with that speech he'd given. He almost wished he'd turned the rector down (not that he'd had a choice in that matter anyway).

"What are you talking about? You ranked first in the international maths Olympiads three years in a row, didn't you?" an enthusiastic guy began, nudging Kenji in the side.

"You're being too modest!" another girl exclaimed, putting a hand on his arm in what she probably thought was a covert manner.

However, neither Kenji himself—who flinched and shrunk away as much as polite conduct allowed from the contact—nor a pair of sharp, watchful eyes missed the touch.

"Hey, would you mind taking your hand off him? I don't appreciate you putting your hands on what doesn't belong to you," a familiar feminine voice came from beyond the huddle of people around him and, despite himself, Kenji couldn't help his heart briefly skipping a beat.

He'd been with her for more than three years now and it still felt like the first moment he'd fallen for her.

The crowd opened to reveal Natsuki who was glaring daggers at the girl whose hand was still imprudently on his forearm. The Jinnouchi girl stomped her way over to the other female, her brow twitching as she regarded her.

"Who the hell are you? Are you lost? Just so you know, this is the junior applied mathematics division." Natsuki's twitch aggravated when the other girl had the gall to talk back to her.

But at least she released Kenji's arm, so they were witnessing some minor progress.

The Jinnouchi daughter stood by Kenji's side, her mouth set in a firm frown while she regarded his would-be colleagues.

"I've been here longer than you have and I know my way around perfectly." Her brows narrowed over her eyes further. "Whereas I see the same can't be said about you. You should really learn not to try to make a pass at other people's men."

The valedictorian's cheeks became dusted with colour. This was the first time he'd seen his significant other acting so aggressively on his account and he had to admit, it was very flattering.

"You talk about Koiso-kun as if he's an object that can be possessed!" another girl from the crowd spoke up, and Natsuki turned her pointed glare at her. The poor spineless creature shrank back, suddenly robbed of her bravery by that look she'd received.

"Object or not, he is mine so it would be nice if you kept your hands to yourself."

When the sophomore crossed her hands over her chest, a golden metallic glint caught the eye of her opponent, who blinked in surprise at what appeared to be a simple metal band of a golden ring around the girl's left ring finger.

She had to blink several times more when she found a matching ring on Kenji's left ring finger as well.

It was all she could do to keep her jaw from dropping open when an absurd notion crossed her mind. There was no way this was true. This was twenty-first century Japan! People didn't get _married_ at the age of eighteen!

Natsuki huffed and grabbed Kenji's by the elbow rather forcefully.

"Come on, Kenji-kun—let's go somewhere we can actually have a word!" she practically ordered, dragging a merrily laughing valedictorian after her.

Before he could make it out the door though, one of the girls managed to call out to him,

"Koiso-kun, isn't it insulting to be regarded like a possession?"

"Not really," he said with a wide grin right before the door clicked shut behind him.

Once outside and alone, he could be the only one to enjoy the petulantly pouting look on his girlfriend's face. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Seriously, those girls! How would they feel if someone started coming on to their boyfriends right in front of them?! I should've smacked them for getting so frisky!" Then she noticed his peals of laughter and her brows narrowed willfully over her eyes again. "What's so funny about this?"

He shook his head, ruffling his dark auburn spikes of hair, as his mirth subsided.

"Nothing really—I was just thinking how refreshing it is to have someone feel jealous over me. It's really flattering," he told her good-naturedly. Natsuki's face flushed bright red.

"W-well, someone had to teach those girls their places and like always you didn't seem in much of a hurry to do that, so—Why am I even talking about this?" she all but wailed, pressing a palm to her forehead. "I came here hoping I could tell you how great you were when you gave that speech and in the end it turns out some nobodies already beat me to it? Doesn't that make what I meant to say completely pointless? This is the worst…"

She groaned into her hand pitifully but as her fingers were blocking her boyfriend from her view, she completely missed the doting look he was giving her. He chuckled softly to himself before tenderly prying her hand away from her face and locking his gaze with hers.

"I don't think it does, because the only person whose opinion matters to me is yours, Natsuki." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and she smiled, leaning in to the touch. "What did you come here to tell me then?"

When she beamed a smile at him and launched into a heated tirade about how well he'd done with his speech, how touched and how proud she'd been, how from that moment on he was her personal hero, Kenji thought that if this was how one was treated should one be a possession—with as much love and fervor as his fiancée had for him—he wouldn't mind being hers till the end of time.

* * *

_finis_

* * *

_A/N:_ And, done~ I hope you like it~ It came to me as an idea today, and being the sucker I am for my characters being possessive of their lovers, I had to write this~ I hope you enjoyed it and feedback would be much appreciated. :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
